Pleased to Make Your Acquaintence
by Kris Wright
Summary: This is how Luke and Lorelai's first meeting took place in my head. Enjoy.


A/N: I just had to take a whack at the whole Luke and Lorelai meeting for the first time. Hope you like it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a hot summer afternoon and 29-year-old Lorelai Gilmore was wearing a tank top, shorts, and a wild look in her eyes. She had been searching for good coffee forever since there wasn't any coffee that could sustain her for more than twenty minutes at the inn. As she entered the town square her eyes fell upon the building in the center of the square: Luke's. She rushed over to the door and pushed it open.

She searched for a person who worked there. _Don't they were aprons around here?_ Suddenly her eye caught someone moving around with a coffee carafe. _Bingo._ She moved toward the flannel-clad man who had walked behind the counter and was taking an order from someone sitting there. "Hi, I'm Lorelai Gilmore and I need coffee," she said interrupting the customer.

The man in the green plaid looked up at her with an irritated expression. "Ok, hold on a second." He looked at the person again. "Sorry. So, you wanted a double bacon cheeseburger with e-"

"Hello? Did you hear me?" Lorelai said quickly.

"Yes. Did you hear me? Wait your turn." He looked at the impatient customer. "With everything. Did you want anything else?"

"You're rude."

"So are you. I'm attending to a customer who was here before you. Now if you'll please sit down I'll get to you when I can." He looked at the customer again.

"That's all," the man said.

"Great, your food will be out soon," said the flannel man and he was off to send the order to the kitchen and to refill someone's coffee cup. Lorelai was on his heels.

"Ok, now that you're not dealing with any customer right now, why don't you just give me coffee? You're giving people refills while I have yet to drink the delectable liquid." He turned around and started to head the other way in the diner. "Hey!" She was soon right behind him again. "You have the coffee pot in your hand. Just give me the carafe. I'll pour the coffee myself."

He wove around her to attend to another customer. "I told you to sit down and wait."

"I told you that I am in need of coffee," Lorelai stated simply. "Do you know who I am? I'm Lorelai Gilmore, part-time manager of the Independence Inn, mother of one very bright twelve-year-old who's as hyper as me when not on a coffee craze. I need the coffee or I will die on your diner floor and you'll have to stop attending to customers to pick me up and send me to a funeral home."

He walked more quickly around the diner in hopes of escaping her. "Oy, Flannel Man, not so fast!"

He walked behind the counter and she was about to walk right back with him when he said, "Behind the line!"

She scoffed. "Picky." She walked around the stools until she was in front of him. "Ok, we're at the counter; you still have the coffee pot in your hand. Please fulfill me of my sustenance." He sighed, put the coffee on the burner and picked up plates from the kitchen window. "Hey! You were supposed to give me my coffee!" She started following him again as he delivered the plates and walked up to another table to get their order. "Ok, I know was here before them."

He took a deep breath, turned around and faced her. "You know, you're really annoying."

She smiled at him. "Thank you. What's your name?"

The man turned to face the couple at the table again. "Look at the menu."

"Are you talking to me or them?"

"What can I get you?"

"Ah, first me, second time them." She walked up to the woman who was sitting at the table. "Hey Babette, this guy here wants me to look at the menu. Will I find his name?"

"You sure will sugar, his name's Luke," Babette said with a smile.

"Luke." She smiled and turned to face the man in the backwards baseball cap. She watched him as he took Babette's and Maury's orders and walked off to the kitchen. Lorelai followed him as he went around the diner again. "So, Luke, how about that coffee? I need coffee to live, see. I'm not sixty percent water, I'm sixty percent coffee, and if I don't get my fill of said liquid then I'll get all dehydrated." She was quiet for a few seconds and then suddenly said, "When's your birthday?" He ignored her and continued to make his rounds around the diner. "When's your birthday?" she asked again.

"The day I was born," Luke said as brought plates to a table.

"My birthday's April 10th. My daughter's is October 23rd. When's yours?"

"Do you ever shut up?"

"Not unless I get what I want."

He sighed and looked at her. "November 4th."

She smiled and walked over to the counter where she sat down. She grabbed someone's newspaper and scanned through it until she found the horoscope section. There she pulled a pink pen out of her pocket and wrote: _You will meet an annoying woman today. Give her coffee and she'll go away._ She then tore the little section out and handed it to him when he walked behind the counter. He smiled slightly and said, "Here or to go?"

She grinned at him. "To go, please. I must meet my genius of a daughter after she gets out of school." He poured coffee into a large to go cup and handed it to her. She pulled out the correct change and handed to him. Lorelai grabbed the coffee and as she was about to leave, turned around and said, "Hold on to that, it'll bring you luck one day." She smiled and made her way to the door. She grabbed the handle and turned around to face him. "See you around, Duke." And she walked out.

"It's Luke!" he called out. But she was gone. _Crazy lady. I wouldn't mind seeing her again, though…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: There you go. That's what I picture when they met each other for the first time. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review with your feedback. Au revoir for now!


End file.
